


Big Brother John

by UntoldSecrets



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldSecrets/pseuds/UntoldSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese tries to cheer  Root up by singing her a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother John

**Author's Note:**

> My very first work! Oh my gosh, I'm so excited and nervous, anyways, this takes place season 4 episode 12 at the end when Root and John are in the car headed for Maple looking for Shaw.

"I just sent a set of updated GPS coordinates, but I must warn you, our lead is a fragile one." 

"Understood." Root continued to gaze forward her eyes not leaving the street as she blinked back tears that were welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"The phone on Samaritan's network left the stock exchange in a refrigerated truck 15 minutes after we lost Sameen," said Harold through the com.

"What's our final destination?" 

"I traced this truck to new coordinates to what looks like a small town up state, that might be where the truck is located, or it could be nothing." Harold added hastily.

"I know she's alive Harold," Root said slightly unsteady. "Nothing would please me more," replied Harold before he clicked off his com. Root readjusted her grip on the wheel taking a deep breath fighting back tears. 

John lifted his head from its place against the passenger seat window and looked over at Root with a worried expression, he sighed quietly wishing there was something he could do to cheer the hacker up, he dropped his head back onto the window gazing out as his mind raced with ideas on trying to cheer her up. After his mind went blank he narrowed his eyes slightly and decided to try and make something up.

"Don't worry Root, we'll find Shaw," said Reese as he frantically tried thinking of stuff to say. Without thinking he sat up straight reached his hand out and gently patted Root on the shoulder, he looked at her with a soft comforting gaze.

Root looked over not flinching away from his touch and took another deep breath, trying to get her voice back she managed to say without bursting into tears, "I know we will, John."

John forced a smile taking Root not flinching away as a good sign and decided to see how far she would go, he leaned slightly over wrapping his left arm around her shoulders into a half hug, after a few minutes John retreated his arm and switched on the radio, he then gazed back out the window as a song from the radio played softly in the background.

Root finally looked over a John realising that his half hug was supposed to be comforting and that he was trying to cheer her up, Root smiled at the lovely gesture, "Thanks, John," said Root and glanced at him in the corner of her eye as he looked over slightly surprised.

John hid his surprise as best as he could and forced a smile, "No problem, Root." John continued trying to think of things to say to keep Root talking and only one idea crossed his mind, "what kind of music do you like?" Asked John suddenly, "I mean, I know you move around a lot with the Machine but you've got to have a favourite song, right?"

Root shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't really listen to music much, I never found time for it," replied Root.

John nodded and leaned forward switching through the radio stations and cringed as it switched to opera. Root glanced over smiling then glanced away quickly as John caught her smile, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "please tell me you're not into the screeching cat music like Harold is, are you?" Groaned John, Root just chuckled quietly in response.

John sighed then had an idea, "If you like that stuff I might as well sing to you." Said John smirking. Root glanced over, "oh no its okay Jo-" John covered her mouth with his hand to silence her and grinned as he landed on a song he knew quite well, it was Hey Brother by Avicii. 

Root's eyes widened as she realised he wasn't joking about singing to her, she sighed and braced herself for the worst 4 minutes of her life. John grinned and drew in a breath as the singer was about to start singing, "Heeee-" "HEEEEEEEY BROTHER," Johns voice immediately drowned out the radio as he sang loudly with Root cringing at every word.

"THERE'S AN ENDLESS ROAD TO REDISCOVER, HEEEEEEEEEY SISTER! NO THE WATER'S SWEET BUT BLOOD IS THICKER....." Root narrowed her eyes trying to drown out Johns voice with her own thoughts, but then soon realised John had quieted down so that you could actually hear the music as well, Root finally started paying attention to John and soon realised that she was enjoying his singing, heck, she even thought he sounded quite good singing along side the actual singer.

"Heeeeeeey sister! Do you still believe in love I wonder? Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't dooooo..." John continued singing only to realise with a shock that Root was enjoying his singing, he smiled then waited as it was the guitar solo. "Sing with me Root," John said unexpectedly.

"What!? I can't sing! I don't even know the lyrics!" Root stumbled nervously, Root had never liked singing when she was a kid, it was one of the things she was quite shy about. 

"Oh, come on the singing is going to start, the lyrics are basically the same, they're easy to remember. You can't be as bad as me, just try, when I stop singing and point to you, it's your turn, alright?"

Root sighed and nodded knowing there was no way to get out of it and waited going through the lyrics in her head. "What if I'm far from hoooooome.." John quickly pointed at Root and she started singing stumbling immediately, "O-oh br-rother I will h-hear you c-call, wh-what if I loose it allllll?" John grinned as Root started to get the hang of singing in front of him and continued.

"Oh sister I will help you hang- oh if the sky comes falling down, for you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't dooooo..." Root smiled as John started dancing quietly in his seat and soon, somehow Root started dancing to the beat as well as another guitar solo played.

Right before it was time to sing, John quickly pointed at Root and Root quickly started, "Heeeeeeey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover!!" John then continued the line, "Heeeeeey sister! Do you still believe in love I wonder?" 

John then quickly pointed to the both of them and they both started singing, their voices matching beautifully, "Ohhhhh! If the sky comes falling dooown, for youuu, there's nothing in the world I wouldn't dooooo..." It was no Juicy J and Katy Perry, but they sounded pretty good together. At least, Root thought they did.

John and Root continued singing loudly getting better and better with each verse, "What if I'm far from hoooome" John didn't even point at Root before she started singing, "Oh brother I will hear you calllll! What if I loose it alll?" John smiled and continued, "Oh sister I will help you hang onn." 

Root then cut in until they were both singing the last verse, "Ohhhhh, if the sky comes falling downnnn, for youuuu there's nothing in this world I wouldn't doooo.." Root looked over at John as the last guitar solo cut through the singing and they listened in silence until the song ended. John looked over at Root and smiled. "See? I told you, you are way better than me."

Root chuckled and looked over at John, she grinned. "Thanks John."

"For what?" John asked surprised, "I didn't do anything, I should thank you for singing with me!" John and Root both smiled at each other until Root had to look away to avoid them driving into the back of a mini van as it sped up honking at them. Root grinned and for once, in a long time, Root could feel that everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's quite short but this is my very first work/story thingie, I just want to do... Sort of a test to see the reactions I get and see if I like doing this sort of stuff. :) If I get good reactions I might continue writing. ^.^


End file.
